Someone Tears Made The Story Of Us
by Rina Aria
Summary: [Discontinued] Karena Rina sudah lupa ceritanya mau dibagaimanakan.
1. Their First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina.**

_**Kenapa… Rina nulis ini ya… OTL hmm, ya sudahlah. Mungkin ini bakalan jadi multiple chapter yang gak sampe 10 chapter. Oh, dan sebelum ada deduksi aneh-aneh, ini bersetting kan dunia pada jaman pertengahan, jadi pakaian na ya ala Victorian begitu deh.**_

* * *

Di dalam sebuah wilayah pegunungan yang diselimuti pepohonan dan pegunungan yang lebat. Berdiri sebuah mansion yang sangat besar dan selalu tampak indah.

Mansion itu memiliki sebuah pekarangan yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tidak bisa ditemukan di tempat lain, dengan berbagai warna… namun kali ini, bunga-bunga itu diwarnai dengan warna merah darah.

Seorang gadis kecil, tidak lebih dari seorang gadis berumur 7 tahun, berada di tengah lingkaran orang-orang yang kini memiliki warna merah darah. Di depannya berdiri seorang lelaki dengan penampilan seperti seorang lelaki dengan umur 20 tahun. Dia memiliki warna rambut blonde dan mata berwarna biru. Gadis itu memiliki penampilan fisik yang sama seperti lelaki itu. Tapi, mereka berbeda…

Lelaki itu memegang sebilah pedang yang kini diwarnai dengan warna merah darah. Pakaiannya yang merupakan sebuah tuxedo hitam yang seperti seorang _butler _juga memiliki berkas darah berwarna merah seperti pedangnya. Di wajahnya yang terlalu tampan juga terdapat sedikit bercak berwarna merah.

Gadis itu sendiri tampak bersih dengan _dress _dengan gaya Victorian berwarna kuning gading miliknya. Rambutnya ditata dengan sangat manis dengan dibelah pinggir, sementara poninya dirapikan dengan empat buah jepit berwarna putih. Dia terduduk di tengah lingkaran berdarah itu, tepat di belakang lelaki itu.

Di antara semua orang yang telah mati, terdapat seseorang yang berusaha merangkak lari. Tapi, gadis dan lelaki itu tahu, bahwa orang itu hanya akan bertahan beberapa detik saja. Di akhir nafasnya, orang tersebut berkata, "Vam…pir… mons…ter…" sebelum jatuh di tanah dan mati.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Kumohon…" dia berteriak dengan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya seraya menangis tersedu-sedu. Kesedihannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi… semua ini sudah cukup! Dia tidak ingin melihat orang mati lagi di hadapannya.

Sepasang tangan yang lembut menyapu air mata gadis itu, tapi dia tetap saja menangis. Gadis itu hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena dialah yang menyebabkan orang-orang itu harus meninggalkan dunia ini lebih cepat. Semua itu… adalah salahnya… itu adalah yang membuatnya menangis, dia merasa bersalah.

"_Hime_-sama, jangan menangis… wajah cantik _princess _akan rusak jika digunakan hanya untuk mengantar barang-barang tidak berguna itu," ujar lelaki itu dengan berusaha untuk menyembuhkan air mata gadis yang dia sebut sebagai _princess_.

Gadis itu hanya terus dan terus menangis. Lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, dia kemudian menggendong gadis itu dan memasuki mansion tempat tinggal mereka dan sesama mereka. Tempat dimana sesama mereka bisa kembali.

Lelaki itu membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya, lalu bertanya, "Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu, _princess _Rilianne?" tanya lelaki itu dengan berlutut di hadapan gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Rilianne itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menjawab, "Kumohon… tinggalkan aku sendirian… Rinto…" ujarnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Rinto itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Sesuai perintahmu, _princess _Rilianne," ujar Rinto yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rilianne sendirian di kamarnya yang seperti kamar putri Raja.

Setelah Rilianne yakin bahwa Rinto sudah meninggalkannya, dia melihat keluar jendelanya. Langit memiliki banyak bintang yang berkilauan dengan terangnya dan bulan juga tampak indah seperti biasanya. Rilianne berusaha menghapus air matanya dan berusaha untuk tegar.

"Aku tidak boleh lemah… demi manusia yang sudah meninggalkan dunia untuk memperpanjang umurku. Selama mereka terus berjatuhan, berarti aku tidak boleh tidur dengan tenang terlebih dahulu, sebelum menemukan orang yang bisa membunuhku…" ujar Rilianne dengan menghapus air matanya.

Dia mencuci mukanya bersih-bersih namun justru itu membuatnya tidak mengantuk. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia melihat ke luar jendela lagi. Melihat bintang dan juga bulan yang tampak indah hari ini, Rilianne memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Rilianne membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu melompat dari ruangannya menuju ke tanah. Meski kamarnya terletak jauh di atas tanah, dia tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak akan mati hanya dengan itu.

Karena tidak memiliki tujuan yang pasti, Rilianne secara alami pergi ke tempat dia biasanya pergi untuk menyendiri.

Tempat itu merupakan sebuah danau yang sangat besar dan luas. Dikarenakan tempatnya yang dekat dengan dunia yang dia kelola, tempat itu memiliki aura yang seperti sihir. Di berbagai sisi danau terdapat banyak kristal dalam berbagai ukuran, dengan warna biru keunguan yang indah. Pada permukaan tanah tumbuh rumput dengan warna yang tidak terlalu alami, hijau kebiru-biruan. Selain rumput, terdapat bunga liar dengan warna silver yang tidak pernah gagal memikat Rilianne. Pada permukaan air, tampak cahaya-cahaya kecil yang naik dari dalam air menuju ke udara, dan tersebar hingga ke pinggir danau.

"Indahnya… seakan-akan tadi itu hanyalah mimpi…" gumam Rilianne sambil menyentuh cahaya kecil yang bisa dia tangkap. Cahaya itu memang seperti salju kecil, hanya saja cahaya itu tidak turun ke tanah, tapi naik ke atas langit.

Rilianne menyadari bahwa tempat ini jauh lebih indah dibandingkan biasanya. Secara spontan dia melihat ke atas dan melihat bahwa malam ini merupakan malam bulan purnama. Rilianne tersenyum simpul pada pemandangan itu, dia memang menyukai bulan purnama.

"Apa aku… memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih kematianku…" gumam Rilianne sambil melihat ke atas langit. Gumamannya seperti bisikan yang penuh dengan harapan yang tidak mungkin tercapai, sehingga terkesan sangat sedih.

Di pikiran Rilianne, terputar ingatan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh pelayannya, Rinto, demi melindunginya. Rilianne tahu, seharusnya Rinto tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa mati meski dia sendiri bahkan ingin mati. Dan selama dia masih hidup, maka dia akan tetap menjadi penyebab kematian banyak orang.

"Aku bahkan sudah mati… tapi aku tetap disebut dengan hidup…" gumam Rilianne lagi.

Karena terlarut pada keindahan Crystal Lake (dia yang menamainya) Rilianne tidak menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Dari balik pepohonan di dekat Rilianne, terdapat seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang terus memperhatikan Rilianne dari balik pepohonan.

Di balik pepohonan itu, terdapat sepasang mata seorang anak laki-laki yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama sejak tadi.

* * *

Anak laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan itu merasa heran, kenapa ada seorang anak perempuan yang berada sendirian di dekat danau saat malam seperti ini. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna Honey Blond yang sedikit lebih gelap, dan juga mata berwarna biru _sapphire _yang bulat. Dia memakai kaos yang terbuat dari kain katun dengan warna krem dan celana pendek dengan bahan yang sama, berwarna coklat tua. Dia menggunakan alas kaki yang terbuat dari kulit yang mudah dicari dan murah.

Rambutnya tumbuh hingga mencapai pundaknya, dan agar tidak mengganggu aktifitasnya, dia mengikatnya menjadi _ponytail _kecil dengan menggunakan pita murahan.

Rasa penasaran anak laki-laki itu bertambah, karena ini juga merupakan pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang anak perempuan secantik itu di matanya. Belum lagi, di matanya, anak perempuan itu tampak sangat sedih, sehingga dia ingin menghiburnya sehingga dia bisa tersenyum.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, setelah mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Selangkah dia mendekat, masih tidak ada respon dari anak perempuan itu. Dia kemudian mengambil langkah demi langkah mendekat, hingga saat tepat dia dan anak perempuan itu berjarak 6 langkah, anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arahnya, seperti baru menyadari keberadaannya.

Anak laki-laki itu menjadi merona, saat dia menyadari bahwa anak perempuan itu memang tampak sangat cantik. Dia memiliki penampilan seperti seorang bangsawan dengan pakaian bangsawan yang tampak mahal dan lain sebagainya itu. Belum lagi, warna rambutnya yang tampak berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan.

Anak laki-laki itu juga menyadari bahwa danau itu juga tidak biasa. Dengan cahaya yang naik dari permukaan air, lalu kristal-kristal yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya tumbuh disana seperti rumput liar. Belum lagi warna bunga-bunga yang tampak sangat asing di matanya.

Tapi, meski danau itu tampak indah dan juga misterius, anak perempuan itu tetap tampak lebih bercahaya dibandingkan dengan sekelilingnya. Seperti seorang dewi.

Dengan tersipu malu, anak laki-laki itu berkata, "Ha-halo…"

* * *

Rilianne melihat anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan kaget. Dia sudah tidak ingat, sudah berapa lama dia mendengar suara manusia yang tidak penuh dengan kebencian kepadanya. Tapi, melihat bahwa dia hanyalah anak-anak, Rilianne menganggap bahwa anak itu belum pernah mendengar sesuatu tentangnya. Atau mungkin dia merupakan pengelana yang baru saja datang.

Dan lebih penting lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak menyadari keberadaannya disitu sebelumnya? Dia itu kan Vampir yang memiliki kemampuan berkali-kali lipat lebih tinggi daripada manusia. Belum ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia itu _penting_.

Setelah beberapa detik saling pandang memandang, anak laki-laki itu berkata, "Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Seharusnya sekarang sudah waktu tidur bagi… kita bukan?"

Rilianne yang masih sedikit terkejut tetap diam meski ditanyai seperti itu. Bukannya dia tidak bisa menjawab, tapi dia bingung harus berkata apa pada seorang manusia.

Anak laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan heran, lalu bertanya lagi, "Kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Rilianne menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya sedikit, tapi merasa enggan untuk berbicara. Dia takut bahwa anak laki-laki itu juga akan membencinya, lalu Rinto harus membunuhnya juga. Tapi, bukankah jika dia ditanyai, jika dia bisa menjawab, maka seharusnya dia menjawab?

Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Aku Len, Kagamine Len. Keluargaku merupakan pedagang permata yang berkeliling melalui banyak negeri. Ka-kami baru saja sampai di wilayah ini beberapa hari yang lalu. La-lalu bagaimana denganmu?" ujarnya dengan sedikit tergagap.

Rilianne menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia merasa sedikit lega bahwa anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini bukanlah penduduk asli. Jika iya, itu bisa mengundang sesuatu yang tidak baik baginya.

Rilianne membungkukkan badan sambil mengangkat rok dari _dress _yang dia pakai, memberikan hormat dengan sopan. Anak laki-laki itu menjadi malu melihat hormat yang seperti itu karena dia hanyalah orang biasa dan bukanlah bangsawan seperti itu.

Rilianne kemudian berdiri lagi sambil berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kagamine-san. Aku tinggal di wilayah dekat danau ini. Namaku… Ril-" dia menghentikan perkataannya sendiri saat hendak mengatakan namanya.

Anak laki-laki itu, Len, tampak heran dengan perubahan sikap Rilianne yang berhenti saat hendak mengatakan namanya. Dia memiringkan kepala melihat Rilianne tampak gugup.

Rilianne tahu bahwa bisa gawat jika Len mengetahui nama aslinya. Dengan terburu-buru dia memikirkan nama yang bisa digunakan untuk mengelabui Len.

'Rilia… tidak, terlalu feminim… Anne… terlalu membosankan… Lia… terlalu umum… Ri-ri-ri…' Rilianne berpikir dengan keras untuk memikirkan nama lain yang bisa dia gunakan. Lalu, dia teringat akan nama Rinto, dan memutuskan untuk memberikan sentuhan yang sedikit lebih gadis dengan nama itu.

"A-ah, ahaha, etto… namaku… Rin… Ka-Kagamine Rin…" ujar Rilianne dengan berusaha untuk tersenyum kepada Len. Meski dia tahu bahwa dia tampak gugup karena itu, sehingga tanpa sengaja menggunakan marga yang sama dengan Len.

Untung bagi Rilianne/Rin, Len sepertinya tidak mencurigai keanehannya dan berkata, "Kagamine Rin ya… nama yang indah. Ah, dan secara kebetulan marga kita sama. Karena terlalu sulit menyebut dengan marga masing-masing, panggil saja langsung dengan nama depanku," ujar Len dengan tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Sekarang giliran wajah Rilianne/Rin yang memerah. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengenal orang lain selain Rinto dan juga bawahannya semenjak entah kapan. Ini juga pertama kalinya dia mengenal seorang manusia dan manusia itu bersikap baik dan juga lembut kepadanya. Dengan semua kedudukan dan statusnya, Rilianne/Rin tidak mungkin bisa mengenal dunia luar. Dan dunia luar juga menolak keberadaannya.

Len tampak heran melihat Rilianne/Rin yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan melihatnya seakan keberadaannya merupakan sesuatu yang asing. Rilianne/Rin sadar bahwa Len menatapnya dan segera berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Ja-jadi aku memanggilmu… L-l-l-l-len… be-be-begitu?" tanya Rilianne/Rin dengan gugup, sehingga secara tidak sengaja perkataannya menjadi tergagap.

Len mengangguk dengan pasti. Lalu dia menyodorkan tangannya kepada Rilianne/Rin. Rilianne/Rin melihat tangan Len dengan tidak mengerti, hingga Len kemudian berkata, "Apa kau tidak tahu bersalaman?" tanya Len dengan heran.

Rilianne/Rin hanya mengangguk. Len kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia lupa bahwa itu merupakan cara berkenalan di tempatnya. Mungkin saja di tempat ini, caranya sedikit berbeda. Tapi, meski tahu itu, Len kembali mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Rilianne/Rin tampak heran dengan perubahan sikap Len yang cukup spontan itu. Tapi, Len kemudian berkata, "Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku. Ini adalah cara orang-orang tempatku menyampaikan salam kenal," ujar Len dengan semangat yang tinggi.

Rilianne/Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan melihat tangan Len lagi. Dia merasa takut bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi, setidaknya dia tidak mau sendirian lagi, dia tidak mau menolak keberadaan orang lain disisinya. Orang lain yang benar-benar hidup.

Karena itulah, meski perlahan-lahan, Rilianne/Rin mendekatkan tangannya ke tangan yang terulur kepadanya. Len yang mengetahui bahwa tangan Rilianne/Rin mulai terulur kepadanya, segera menangkapnya dan berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu Rin," ujar Len.

Tepat saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, Rilianne/Rin merasakan sesuatu. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan itu mengalir bersama dengan darah yang ada di dalam diri Len. Rilianne/Rin melihat pada Len dan berusaha untuk menahan air mata kebahagiaannya saat Len berkata itu.

Len yang kaget karena Rin tiba-tiba menangis segera bertanya, "Ke-kenapa kau menangis Rin? Apa aku tanpa sadar sudah melukaimu?" tanya Len dengan khawatir.

Rilianne/Rin hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu dengan berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya yang masih saja mengalir dia berkata, "Aku senang… akhirnya kita bertemu… ini adalah pertama kalinya, aku merasa sesenang ini… Len…" ujar Rilianne/Rin dengan menahan tangisnya yang masih saja mengalir.

Len tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rin sekaligus merasa lega. Dia melihat ke arah danau yang tampak berkilauan dan misterius pula. Saat ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dia rajut pada malam ini.

Rilianne/Rin mengikuti arah pandangan Len dan dengan berusaha untuk tersenyum dia mengucapkan terimakasihnya. Dalam hati dia berkata, 'Akhirnya… aku bisa beristirahat…'

* * *

Oke, pagi2 kok ya sudah misteri~ kalo masih pingin lihat lanjutan na, jangan lupa buat **RnR** ya~ **Review **akan **mempercepat update** dan **mengurangi Hiatus**~


	2. Their Last Meeting

**Disclaimer: Rina gak punya Vocaloid.**

**Oke, ketimbang bikin penasaran dan Rina gak pingin digentayangin juga. Ini merupakan update yang (gak) begitu ditunggu-tunggu~ singkat kata saja, **_**enjoy reading dan jangan lupa untuk RnR!**_

_Note: Mulai chapter ini Rilianne akan disebut dengan Rin, kecuali pada percakapan yang menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah Rilianne._

* * *

Semenjak pertemuan mereka yang pertama, Rin dan Len saling bertemu di Crystal Lake pada malam hari. Len tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan tentang keluarga Rin dan kenapa dia hanya bisa datang pada saat malam hari saja. Rin sendiri juga tidak begitu suka ditanyai sehingga dia lebih banyak meminta cerita dari Len.

Tapi, Rin tahu, cepat atau lambat Len akan pergi lagi dari sisinya, dan sebelum itu terjadi, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia ingin… Len membencinya… membenci kaumnya…

Karena itulah, Rin bertekad untuk melanggar janji pada dirinya sendiri demi keinginannya itu. Karena keinginan itu akan membawanya menuju keinginan yang dia harapkan sejak lama. Meski Rin tahu ini terkesan egois, dia tidak mau lagi melihat yang lain mati, karena itulah… dialah yang akan mengakhirinya.

"Rinto… datanglah kemari…" ujar Rin yang kini berada di dalam kamarnya sambil memandangi dunia luar yang disinari oleh matahari.

Meski Rin vampir, Rin tidak merasa tersakiti oleh cahaya matahari, hanya vampir di bawahnya (dan semua vampir itu dibawahnya) yang merasakan sakitnya cahaya matahari. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya mati, Rin tahu itu, cahaya matahari, air suci, bawang putih, peluru perak, apapun itu, tidak mempan untuknya.

Saat Rin mengatakan itu, Rinto segera mengetuk pintu ruangan Rin dan memasukinya. Dia kemudian berlutut di hadapan Rin dan berkata, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu _Princess _Rilianne?" tanya Rinto kepada Rin yang memunggunginya. Rinto tetap berada pada bayangan, karena dia tidak tahan cahaya matahari, tidak seperti Rin.

"Bisa kau katakan kapan bulan purnama selanjutnya akan tiba?" tanya Rin.

Rinto mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi masih dengan posisi tetap berlutut di hadapan Rin. Rinto menutup matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi dan berkata, "Lusa, _Princess_. Apa ada yang anda rencanakan pada hari dimana kekuatan _Princess_ pada puncaknya itu?" ujar Rinto dengan sedikit heran.

Rin hanya tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri. Waktu bahagia bersama dengan Len akan berakhir sebentar lagi, karena dia sudah tahu bahwa Len juga akan meninggalkan tempat ini pada hari yang sama. Sudah saatnya dia memutuskan nasib kaumnya…

"Lusa, bawa semua Vampir dari seluruh penjuru dunia kemari. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan, dan aku akan mengangkat satu aturan yang sudah kujaga semenjak aku mengubahmu. Siapkan pesta yang meriah untuk menyambut mereka semua," ujar Rin dengan masih melihat keluar.

Mata Rinto menjadi terbelalak dan dia menatap Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tahu persis apa yang Rin ucapkan tadi, dan dia tidak percaya bahwa Rin akan mengangkat aturan _itu_.

"Anda… yakin?" tanya Rinto dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya meski dia tahu bahwa dia gagal.

Rin mengangguk lemah, lalu dia berkata, "Karena itulah, aku ingin mengadakan pesta untuk semuanya. Lalu setelah itu, suka atau tidak suka, kau harus meninggalkanku," ujar Rin tanpa melihat Rinto.

Rinto menjadi lebih kaget dibandingkan sebelumnya, lalu tanpa memikirkan kebiasaannya Rinto berdiri dan menepuk dadanya dan berkata, "Apa anda ingin saya menghilang dari muka bumi ini, _princess_? Karena itukah anda ingin saya melakukan ini?" tanya Rinto yang terdengar seperti berada di ujung kehidupannya.

Rin menggeleng pelan lagi, dia kemudian berkata, "Ini adalah keputusanku Rinto. Jangan ikut campur. Aku ingin mengelilingi dunia ini sendirian dan jika kau melanggarnya atau berniat untuk melanggarnya, akan kupastikan kau mati detik ini juga," ujar Rin dengan nada yang serius.

Rinto mundur beberapa langkah, karena matahari mulai mendekati tempatnya. Lalu Rinto berkata, "Jika saya akan mengejar anda setelah lusa, apakah anda akan menghukum saya?" tanya Rinto.

Rin memutar badannya, sehingga dia membelakangi jendela dan menghadap ke arah Rinto. Rin kemudian berkata, "Jika kau bisa… tentunya," ujar Rin dengan memberikan Rinto senyumnya.

Rinto merasa sedikit lega atas jawaban Rin, kemudian dia berkata, "Ada lagi yang anda ingin _princess_?" tanya Rinto dengan meletakkan tangannya pada sisi kiri atas dadanya.

Rin menggelengkan kepala lalu memerintahkan agar Rinto pergi dari hadapannya sekarang juga. Karena itu adalah perintah dari Rin, Rinto segera melaksanakannya dan pergi dari ruangan Rin dalam sekejap, dan entah kemana.

"Lusa… keinginanku akan selangkah menjadi kenyataan lusa…" gumam Rin.

Rin kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci yang terdapat di sampingnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gagang pedang/pisau berwarna perak yang terbuat dari perak murni, dengan hiasan permata berwarna putih.

"Jika itu adalah dia… dia pasti bisa melakukannya…" gumam Rin sambil memperhatikan gagang itu dari berbagai sisi.

Dia meletakkan benda itu kembali di dalam laci, kemudian mengambil sebuah botol yang sangat kecil, mungkin hanya seukuran ruas jari kelingkingnya.

Dibukanya tutup botol itu dan di letakkannya di atas meja. Dia kemudian membuka lacinya lagi dan mengambil sebilah pisau kecil yang tampak berkilauan.

Rin melihat ujung jari kelingkingnya dan menahan nafas sejenak, saat dia mendekatkan pisau itu pada tempat itu. Rin mengiris ujung jari kelingkingnya, sehingga darah segar berwarna kemerahan yang seperti permata _ruby_ mengalir. Rin meneteskan darahnya yang mengalir itu ke dalam botol yang sudah dia siapkan tadi. Secara ajaib, darah yang menetes berubah menjadi serpihan pasir yang berkilauan seperti serpihan permata.

Setelah beberapa tetes, luka Rin sudah menutup kembali. Tentu saja Rin tidak merasakan apa-apa meski dia terluka seperti itu. Dia tidak perlu terlalu takut akan kematian.

Diambilnya botol kecil itu dan ditutupnya dengan erat. Setelah itu, Rin mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Rin mengecup botol itu sebelum memberikan botol itu tali yang cukup panjang untuk dibuat sebuah kalung. Rin memandikan botol itu pada cahaya matahari sambil bergumam sendiri.

"Apa Len… akan menyukainya, ya?" gumam Rin dengan menahan senyumnya.

* * *

"_Tou_-san, pesanan ini harus kubawa kemana?" tanya Len yang membawa sebuah kotak dengan ukuran kecil dan bertuliskan nama seseorang.

Ayah Len yang sedang berada di kios hanya berkata, "Bisa kirimkan itu ke kediaman Walikota yang ada disana? Oh ya, kau sudah bisa mengantarkan sendiri bukan? Jangan sampai dicuri, lho!" ujar Ayah Len sambil tersenyum jahil. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa rangkaian permata yang belum jadi.

Len menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan membalas, "_Otou_-san, aku ini sudah besar tahu! Aku ini sudah berumur 9 tahun lebih sedikit!" ujar Len ngambek.

Ayah Len hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Tapi, dengan segera dia berkata, "Haha Len, kau memang sudah lumayan besar, tapi kau juga harus hati-hati. Ayah dengar disekitar sini ada banyak vampir," ujar Ayah Len yang wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap.

Len memiringkan kepalanya, karena dia memang mendengar gosip itu, tapi meski dia sudah sangat sering (heck, bahkan setiap hari) menemui Rin di malam hari, dia belum pernah menemui vampir satu pun. Yah, bukannya dia mau bertemu sih…

"Vampir hanya keluar pada malam hari _otou_-san. Ini masih siang hari bolong," ujar Len dengan heran atas reaksi ayahnya itu.

Ayahnya hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menyuruh Len untuk segera pergi. Dia kemudian menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaannya, tapi dia tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang rumor itu. Karena dia tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan pada _seorang _vampir disana.

"Karena dia tidak mempan terhadap matahari, aku jadi khawatir tentangmu Len…" gumamnya.

* * *

"Hari ini _otou _-san aneh sekali…" gumam Len di perjalanan menuju rumah Walikota.

Len berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, karena setelah ini dia tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Jika dia menganggur, itu berarti lebih banyak waktu untuk menanti Rin di tempat rahasia mereka. Len memang tidak pernah mempertanyakan alasan Rin tidak pernah keluar saat siang, tapi dia sudah janji pada Rin untuk menemuinya saat siang hari ini.

Len merasa nyaman berada di dekat Rin, meski ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk melukai Rin. Tapi, perasaan itu tidak begitu terasa terlalu penting, sehingga Len tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Len tiba di rumah Walikota yang merupakan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Di halamannya terdapat lumayan banyak tukang kebun yang bertugas untuk memperindah taman. Len mengenal sebagian dari mereka dan menyapa jika bertemu pandang.

Saat Len memasuki mansion, seorang pelayan datang menyambutnya dan menanyakan apakah dia pengantar permata yang dijanjikan datang pada saat itu. Karena memang benar, Len hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan diri. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu memasuki wilayah dalam mansion dan mempersilahkan Len duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang tunggu.

Len duduk dengan manis sambil menimang-nimang kotak permata itu. Seingatnya di dalam sana merupakan perhiasan lengkap yang terbuat dari batu _aquamarine_ yang diuntai dengan menggunakan emas murni yang tampak berkilauan. Lalu, ukirannya juga menyimbolkan keindahan hati seorang gadis, jadi kemungkinan besar itu untuk seorang anak perempuan yang masih mudah.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki gendut memasuki ruang tunggu dengan seseorang di belakangnya yang tidak bisa Len lihat. Len spontan berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai penghormatan. Dengan tubuh yang masih membungkuk, Len berkata, "Saya mewakili ayah saya untuk mengantarkan pesanan anda. Nama saya adalah Kagamine Len. Silahkan Tuan memanggil saya dengan nama yang tuan inginkan," ujar Len seraya memperkenalkan diri.

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa renyah, sebelum berkata, "Naikkan tubuhmu dan lihatlah kami dengan matamu sendiri, nak. Baiklah, bisa kau perlihatkan permatanya?" ujar lelaki itu dengan nada yang terkesan ramah.

Seseorang yang tadi di belakangnya juga menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Len. Len meluruskan kembali tubuhnya dan melihat klien yang ditangani oleh ayahnya saat ini. Lelaki yang merupakan wali kota itu, memiliki rambut berwarna biru langit dan mata berwarna serupa. Gadis yang mengikutinya tampak lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Len. Dia juga memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang serupa dengan Walikota tersebut, dengan rambutnya yang diikat dua di kiri dan kanan. Sepertinya warna itu genetik pada darah mereka.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang itu dan mengambil kotak permata yang tadi dia letakkan di meja. Kotak permata itu tampak biasa saja, untuk mengelabui mata pencuri agar isinya tidak diambil. Cara itu cukup efektif menurut pendapat Len.

Len kemudian membuka kotak penutupnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Walikota beserta putrinya sambil berkata, "Ini pesanan anda Tuan," ujar Len dengan sesopan mungkin.

Walikota itu menerima kotak pemberian Len dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang, Len pamit untuk undur diri dan pulang. Tapi, sebelum dia pulang, Walikota itu berkata, "Ring, antarkan dia hingga gerbang," ujar Walikota pada gadis di sampingnya yang tampak menimang-nimang permata itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ring itu hanya mengangguk. Len merasa sedikit kaget karena dia sempat salah dengan bahwa Walikota itu menyebutnya Rin, tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Ring kemudian memandu Len dan mengantarnya ke depan gerbang meski sebenarnya Len sudah tahu tentang arah-arahannya. Tapi, karena sudah dipandu, Len berkata, "Terimakasih sudah berkenan mengantar saya hingga gerbang," ujar Len sambil membungkuk singkat saja.

Ring hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa, tidak apa. Aku suka dengan permatanya, anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasih sudah mengantarkan benda seindah itu kemari," ujar Ring dengan sedikit gugup.

Len hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ring dengan berlari meninggalkan mansion. Dia sudah bosan tinggal lama-lama disana, karena dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Rin. Karena dia sudah berjanji pada Rin untuk datang. Seorang lelaki itu harus selalu memenuhi janjinya, atau itulah yang selalu ayahnya ajarkan kepadanya. Ibu Len sudah sibuk mengurusi adik perempuannya, jadi dia yang harus mengalah.

'Tapi, Rin kenapa memintaku datang siang ya?' pikir Len.

* * *

Rin tampak gusar menunggu datangnya Len. Dia tidak ingin memperpanjang perpisahannya, karena dia tidak mungkin menjadi teman Len lagi di masa depan sebagai dia yang seutuhnya. Dia harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi mewujudkan keinginannya.

Di tangan Rin sudah terdapat sebuah botol kecil yang ia isi tadi, dan juga sebilah pisau yang bisa dilipat, dan juga sebuah gagang senjata yang selalu dia simpan. Semua itu ia simpan di dalam sebuah kotak yang tidak tampak mencolok.

'Apa yang membuat Len lama?' pikir Rin yang tampak gusar.

Bisa dilihat Rin berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan, dan dengan wajah bingung. Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengejarnya pada saat siang seperti ini. Tetapi, jika dia absen terlalu lama, seseorang akan curiga akan apa yang dia lakukan.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama menunggu, yang ditunggu-tunggu Rin akhirnya datang. Len tampak kehabisan nafas karena berlari saat dia menghampiri Rin. Len meletakkan kedua tangannya pada lututnya dan mengatur nafasnya dengan terburu-buru.

Rin yang melihatnya tampak jauh lebih sabar dalam menunggu. Lagipula dia sudah menunggu entah berapa lama untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"Maaf… hah… Rin… hah… pengirimannya agak… hah hah… telat…" ujar Len di sela-sela upayanya untuk mengatur nafasnya agar jauh lebih teratur.

Rin kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa. Ini juga salahku memintamu datang pada saat seperti ini. Aturlah nafasmu dulu, aku setia menunggu kau selesai," ujar Rin dengan tenang.

"Terimakasih…" ujar Len yang kemudian melanjutkan pengaturan nafasnya.

(Time Skip)

"Jadi, Rin, kenapa kau memanggilku sekarang?" tanya Len dengan penasaran.

Rin tertawa kecil, lalu dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang sudah dia persiapkan tadi. Len melihat Rin dengan tatapan tanda tanya, lalu Rin berkata, "Ini hadiah perpisahanku untukmu. Lusa kau akan pergi bukan?" ujar Rin dengan tersenyum.

Len terbelalak melihat kotak yang ada di hadapannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan hadiah dari seorang perempuan kecuali keluarganya. Diterimanya kotak itu oleh Len, dan perlahan Len membuka tutup kotaknya. Len merasa bingung melihat benda yang diberikan oleh Rin itu, yaitu sebuah kalung berisi pasir berwarna merah yang berkilauan, lalu pisau yang tampak tajam, dan juga sebuah gagang senjata yang tampak indah. Jadi Len memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Rin.

"Benda-benda apa ini Rin?" tanya Len dengan penasaran.

Rin hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata, "Kalung itu digunakan untuk menolak bala, dan juga untuk melindungimu. Lalu, pisau itu untukmu menjaga diri. Dan gagang senjata itu…" Rin menghentikan perkataannya sebelum mengatakan fungsi yang terakhir dari benda yang dia berikan.

Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan heran, karena ekspresi Rin berubah menjadi tampak sangat… lembut. Dia seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat dia harapkan saat Len menyentuh gagang itu. Len tentu saja dengan polosnya bertanya, "Ada apa Rin?" tanya Len dengan lugu.

Rin kembali dari keadaan melamunnya dan berkata, "Ma-maaf… aku tadi agak melamun. Gagang itu… suatu hari nanti akan membantumu…" ujar Rin dengan pelan seperti berbisik.

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Rin, karena jujur saja dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Rin. Tapi, Rin mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berkata, "Karena besok aku tidak mungkin menemuimu karena keluargaku akan melakukan perjalanan jauh, jadi aku memberikan ini padamu hari ini," ujar Rin.

Wajah Len menjadi tampak sangat kecewa dan dia berkata, "Eeeeh, tidakkah kita bisa bertemu pada siangnya seperti sekarang ini?" tanya Len dengan sedih. Dia menganggap Rin sebagai seseorang yang sangat penting dan entah kenapa, Len tidak ingin berpisah dari Rin.

Rin hanya menggeleng pelan, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Len berubah menjadi tampak sangat sedih dan dia tampak seperti akan menangis, hingga Rin berkata, "Tapi, hari ini aku bebas seharian. Kita bisa bermain selama yang kau mau Len," ujar Rin dengan berusaha untuk tersenyum, meski kesedihan masih tampak di wajahnya.

Len mendongakkan kepalanya dan secara spontan menjatuhkan kotak di tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Rin dengan kedua tangannya. Rin kaget karena Len tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kotak pemberiannya, dia sih tahu bahwa benda di dalamnya tidak akan hancur dengan mudah.

"Kita bisa terus bersama hari ini? Sungguh?" tanya Len yang terdengar sangat bersemangat. Entah kemana perginya wajahnya yang sedih tadi.

Rin yang sepertinya terpengaruh semangat Len mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat. Dia kemudian berkata, "Kita akan membuat kenangan yang sangat baik hari ini… sehingga… suatu hari nanti… kita pasti…" Rin mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan, meski dia merendahkan suaranya di akhir. Tapi, dia berusaha agar Len tidak sadar.

Len sepertinya memang tidak sadar dan berkata, "Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan menemukanmu dimanapun kau berada! Lalu kita akan bermain lagi!" ujar Len dengan bersemangat.

"I-iya…" ujar Rin dengan sedikit gugup. Dia tahu, bahwa itu tidak akan mungkin lagi. Di pikirannya terputar ingatan manisnya bersama dengan Len selama ini, tapi dia tahu dia akan membuangnya. Tidak, dia **harus **membuangnya. Itu adalah keputusannya… dia tidak akan kembali seperti ini dengan Len jika mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Rin berusaha menyingkirkan wajahnya yang tampak jelek, dan melihat ke arah Len yang wajahnya tampak bercahaya karena senyumnya. Rin melihat wajah Len dan menunjukkan wajah seakan ingin menangis. Ini pasti akan berat baginya… tapi setidaknya saat ini…

'Bolehkan aku… berbahagia dengan Len meski hanya sebentar…'

* * *

**Hehehehe. Oke, untuk sementara ini, ini aja dulu. Tugas Rina udah menggunung, jadi na Rina gak bisa nulis banyak-banyak. Ini aja buat selingan, karena yang ini udah setengah selesai. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk…** _**REVIEW!**_


	3. A Farewell of Beginning

**Disclaimer: Gak bakalan Vocaloid jadi milik na Rina, orang Rina ja buta nada.**

_**Mungkin… keadaan Rina gak sesibuk yang dibayangkan… nyatanya masih sempet ja nulis kelanjutan fanfic… yah, egp deh~ yang penting update! Jadi, kayak na pada ngira kalo Len bakalan digigit ma Rin ya? ^^; sampe bingung mo gimana respon na. **_

_**Oke, deh, ketimbang ceramah 5 abad gak selesai2, mending segera check the update okay~ jangan lupa untuk RnR**_

_**p.s.: Seperti biasa, nie dalam Normal POV, tapi memiliki 2 side narasi (mungkin kalian dah mulai nyadar), ok?**_

* * *

(Rin Side)

"Rin, janji ya!" ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis yang kini sedang duduk di atas permukaan tanah sambil memainkan apapun itu di tangannya.

Gadis bernama Rin itu hanya mengangguk dan membalas lambaian dari anak laki-laki itu sambil berkata dalam hati bahwa dia meminta maaf. Dia sudah tidak mungkin menepati janjinya itu.

Rin menurunkan lambaian tangannya kepada sesosok anak laki-laki yang kini berlari meninggalkannya dengan dalih pulang ke rumah. Rin tahu, bahwa ini merupakan saat terakhirnya bisa melihat senyum mereka di wajah teman yang paling dia jaga itu.

"Semuanya… sudah dimulai…" gumam Rin sambil melihat ke arah langit yang berubah warna perlahan-lahan menjadi keunguan, dan mulai dihiasi bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip.

Rin menahan air matanya yang terasa sulit sekali untuk dibendung. Dia adalah temannya satu-satunya yang paling dia jaga. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membawa akhir pada ikatan tragedi ini. Dia… hanya dia yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan dari Rin…

"Len… mulai saat ini… akan terbentang jalan yang panjang bagimu … jalan ini bukanlah jalan yang mulus… dan kau akan merasakan banyak sekali kesedihan yang mendalam… tapi meski begitu… bisakah kau memaafkanku yang egois ini karena telah membuatmu melewati jalan ini?" ujar Rin sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang berisi kesedihan, dan akhirnya menangis.

_Seseorang di suatu tempat telah mati lagi di tangannya…_

Itu adalah arti dari tangisan yang selalu dia keluarkan setiap kali perasaan sedih menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Dia sudah tidak bisa memalingkan kepala lagi. Jika dia memang ingin mewujudkan keinginan itu, dimana itu akan membawa akhir dari semua rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, maka sesulit dan serusak apapun jalan yang ada di hadapannya, dia tidak boleh mundur. Dia tidak **bisa** mundur.

Meski dia merasa bersalah kepada Len… dia tidak mungkin mundur hanya karena itu. Len akan terluka… bahkan dia mungkin akan segera berada di ambang kematian… Rin tahu itu dengan sangat baik… tapi, meski begitu dia **harus **melakukan hal kejam itu.

"Christina Rilianne von Achillea Millefolia… nama dari seluruh ratu vampir…" gumam Rin dengan pelan. Dia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir melalui matanya. Dia harus kuat. Dia harus bisa menahan semua ini… sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar lagi saja…

"Ratu kejam yang tidak memandang nilai dari orang-orang sekitarnya… seorang Ratu egois yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri…" gumam Rin kemudian. Dia menghapus sisa aliran air mata yang mungkin masih tersisa, lalu melihat ke arah jalan yang Len gunakan untuk pulang.

"Jika itu akan membawaku menuju ke keinginanku yang paling utama. Menjadi Ratu yang seperti itu hanyalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Akan kuhancurkan sebanyak apapun manusia yang kubutuhkan hingga aku mencapai tujuanku itu," ujar Rin dengan nada suara yang terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan orang yang sebelumnya adalah orang yang paling penting baginya… dia adalah… seseorang yang _seharusnya_ mampu mengabulkan keinginannya. Karena kepercayaannya, Rin bersedia menuruti perjanjian antara dia dan orang itu, sehingga orang itu akan _membunuhnya_.

"_Berjanjilah padaku Christina… kau adalah pemimpin mereka. Mereka hanya mematuhimu, karena itu… jangan biarkan mereka membuat orang lain tersiksa… setelah itu bisa terjadi… mungkin aku akan memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk melakukan apa yag kau inginkan…_"

Rin masih ingat dengan jelas akan suara yang memintanya untuk berjanji, janji untuk melindungi manusia dari kaumnya. Semua itu dengan harga kematian Rin, tetapi…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Hujan turun setitik demi setitik, saling mendahului, saling beradu cepat, untuk segera mencapai ke tanah. Suara titik air hujan pada hari yang gelap itu memang terasa sangat dingin bagi siapapun yang masih berada di luar, dan sialnya harus merasakan dinginnya air hujan._

_Di sebuah taman bunga mawar dengan warna mawar yang berwarna warni, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna Honey Blond yang panjangnya hingga sepaha,, memainkan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna Kuning seperti permata Topaz._

_Di samping wanita itu, terdapat seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan gerakan dari wanita itu dengan seksama, sambil mengaguminya. Dia sangatlah mengagumi wanita yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya, meski dia tahu bahwa mereka tidak berasal dari ras yang sama._

_Wanita itu berhenti memainkan mawar di tangannya dan dia menutup matanya dengan ekspresi serius. Dia kemudian berkata, "Hingga kapan… kau akan membiarkanku hidup…" ujar wanita itu dengan nada suara yang sedih._

_Lelaki itu melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sedih, seakan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran wanita di sampingnya itu. Wanita di hadapannya itu adalah seorang Vampir. Makhluk penghisap darah yang sangat ditakuti oleh manusia. Tapi, siapa yang mengira bahwa sumber semua kekacauan ini, tampak lebih manusia dibandingkan seorang manusia_

"_Kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk membunuhmu, Christina?" tanya lelaki itu dengan sedih kepada wanita tersebut._

_Wanita, yang bernama Christina, tersebut hanya melihat ke arah lain sambil berkata, "Karena aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi… aku tak mau merepotkan manusia lagi… karena aku menyukai dunia ini…" ujar Christina dengan menerawang jauh. Dia menutup matanya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "… Aku sudah berkelana terlalu lama… aku ingin pulang…" sambungnya._

_Lelaki itu membuang mukanya, tak lama kemudian Christina berkata lagi, "Jika kau selalu melewatkan waktumu untuk bersamaku, istrimu akan sedih…" ujar Christina dengan perlahan._

_Perkataan itu bagaikan palu bagi lelaki itu. Benar, dia memang sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita lain. Tapi, pernikahan itu bukanlah atas dasar cinta, setidaknya dia tidak mencintai istrinya itu, pernikahannya adalah pernikahan demi bersatunya kerajaannya dengan kerajaan istrinya, dengan dia sebagai pihak yang memberikan bantuan. Tapi, sebenarnya dia… dia sudah jatuh cinta pada yang lain._

"_Christina… aku mencintaimu… kau tahu itu bukan?" ujar lelaki itu dengan lirih sambil membuang mukanya. Ironis sekali, bahwa orang yang paling dia cintai, hanya bisa dibunuh dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri._

_Christina diam beberapa saat, kemudian dia berkata, "Aku tahu itu… dan justru karena itu… aku ingin kaulah yang mengakhiri hidupku… mati di tangan orang yang mencintaiku… meski sedikit ironis, bukankah itu terasa membahagiakan?" ujar Christina sambil meregangkan tangannya ke depan sebelum berdiri dengan tegak._

_Lelaki itu melihat punggung dari Christina/Rin (__**kalo gak nyadar**__) dan merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang payah. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak mau melakukan itu… Christina/Rin adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai._

"_Hei, Christina… bisakah kau berjanji?"_

* * *

"… pembohong…" gumam Rin dengan melihat telapak tangannya. Tak ada lagi perasaan yang tersisa baginya untuk lelaki yang telah membohonginya itu. Karena, tepat pada saat Rin menyerukan aturan yang merupakan isi janjinya, laki-laki itu membunuh dirinya sendiri… dan menghapus harapan Rin untuk segera kembali ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada.

"Sepanjang aku bisa mati… aku tidak peduli lagi di tangan yang bagaimana aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini…" ujar Rin.

Rin kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke _rumah-_nya. Masih ada banyak yang harus dia persiapkan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Sudah tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berusaha menjaga janji yang selalu dia jaga selama ratusan tahun itu.

* * *

(Time Skip, Len Side)

Len dan Ayahnya tampak sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dagangan mereka dari rumah sementara mereka, ke dalam kereta kuda yang mereka miliki. Ibu dan adik Len sendiri, sedang membereskan hal-hal lain yang harus mereka lakukan, tapi Len dan Ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Len masih memikirkan tentang sahabatnya yang selalu dia kunjungi selama dia berada di tempat ini. Len sedikit berharap bahwa waktunya disini akan diperpanjang, dia juga sudah menjadi lebih tua 2 tahun dibandingkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tapi, keluarga Len tidak ingin tinggal di satu tempat berlama-lama, jadi Len harus mengikuti apa kata Ayahnya itu. Tapi tetap saja, entah karena alasan apa, dia ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Rin. Yang Len ketahui hanyalah Rin yang selalu baik kepadanya, dia ingin tahu siapa Rin sebenarnya. Tapi, jika waktu mereka singkat seperti ini… bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

'Aku ingin bertemu Rin lagi…' pikir Len seraya memindahkan barang-barang dagangan keluarganya ke dalam kereta.

Karena Len memindahkan barang sambil melamun, dia tidak sadar bahwa adik perempuannya sudah memanggilinya dari sampingnya. Adiknya itu tampak sebal karena kakaknya tidak mau bermain dengannya selama mereka tinggal di tempat itu. Jadi dia ingin berbicara dengan kakaknya itu tentang alasan kenapa dia tidak bermain dengannya selama disitu.

"Len-niichan!" teriak adik Len dengan keras seraya mendekati kakaknya itu.

Tapi, Len yang merupakan Len, masih saja melamunkan tentang Rin sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar panggilan dari adiknya itu.

Karena sebal, Adik Len segera mengambil ancang-ancang ke belakang dan menerjang ke arah Len. Len sendiri sih masih tidak sadar, hingga saat adiknya itu menendang kaki kirinya dengan sangat keras. Yah, cukup keras untuk membuatnya jatuh terseok ke tanah.

"Ouch, Lenka! Kenapa kau menendang kakakmu dengan sekuat tenaga seperti itu?" tanya Len sambil menyentuh sikutnya yang sedikit lecet akibat tadi.

Lenka yang berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang dan pipi menggembung hanya berkata, "Soalnya Len-nii tidak pernah bermain denganku lagi sekarang," ujar Lenka yang ngambek.

Len merasa sedikit terkejut. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat masa-masa dia tinggal di tempat ini, apakah benar dia tidak pernah bermain dengan Lenka.

"_Len~_"

Wajah Len spontan memerah mendengar suara Rin yang terputar kembali di kepalanya. Dengan segera Len memutuskan bahwa dia _memang _terlalu sibuk selama tinggal disana.

"Maaf ya Lenka, soalnya aku berteman dengan seseorang seumuran kita yang sangat baik kepadaku, dan kami menjadi teman akrab… sehingga aku sedikit… lupa. Tapi aku janji, di kota selanjutnya aku pasti akan bermain denganmu," ujar Len yang seperti mengakui dosa kepada adiknya itu. Di akhir perkataannya Len memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Lenka untuk membuat janji yang dia ucapkan itu.

Mata Lenka tampak berbinar mendengarkan janji kakaknya itu, lalu dia bertanya, "Benar, janji?" tanya Lenka yang menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Len hanya mengangguk lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Lenka. Len kemudian berkata, "Akan kulayani semua permainan yang kau inginkan," ujar Len dengan senyuman.

Lenka juga tersenyum bersama Len lalu dia dan Len menyanyikan lagu janji jari kelingking sebelum melepaskan jari kelingking mereka dan tertawa bersama-sama. Orangtua Len dan Lenka yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua anak mereka. Lalu, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena hari sudah mulai beranjak sore.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, di atas mereka terdapat burung merpati dengan warna putih bersih dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang mengamati setiap gerak gerik mereka. Merpati itu terbang kembali dari tempat itu menuju ke sebuah Mansion yang tersembunyi dari semua orang.

Burung Merpati itu terbang hingga mencapai sebuah jendela di bagian Mansion yang menghadap ke arah peradaban. Di balik jendela itu terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang memakai pakaian bangsawan yang tampak menunggu kedatangan merpati itu, sehingga pada saat merpati itu mulai mematuki jendela, anak perempuan itu segera membukakan jendela. Anak itu bergumam, "Mereka… sudah akan pergi ya…" gumamnya.

Merpati itu segera terbang ke pundak anak itu dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga anak perempuan itu, sehingga tampak seperti membisikkan sesuatu.

Wajah anak perempuan itu berubah menjadi diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam dia kemudian membawa burung merpati itu ke dekat jendela dan mencengkramnya dengan lembut. Dia kemudian berkata, "Terimakasih… atas kerjasamanya Dove… jika saja aku bisa… aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka semua… apa kau-ah, tidak lupakan saja. Terbanglah yang jauh sekarang, kau kini telah bebas. Terbanglah selama kau masih bisa terbang…" ujar anak perempuan itu sambil melepaskan burung yang ada di tangannya.

Burung Merpati itu tampak tidak rela pergi meninggalkan majikannya, tapi, karena itu adalah keinginan dari majikannya maka burung itu pergi meninggalkannya. Saat dia pergi, anak perempuan itu berkata, "Maafkan… keegoisanku ya Len… tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan janji kecil itu terpenuhi," ujarnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba di Mansion tempat tinggal Rin. Atas undangan yang diberikan oleh Rinto, semua vampir mendatangi kediaman Rin dengan menggunakan pakaian-pakaian indah ala kerajaan. Tapi, tetap saja terdengar gosip yang mencela Rin disana sini karena banyak yang tidak suka dengan aturan _itu_. Meski banyak juga yang memamerkan diri bahwa mereka bisa mendapatkan hati Rin.

Jauh dari kerumunan Vampir, Rin mempersiapkan dirinya di ruangannya sembari menunggu kedatangan dari penjemputnya, Rinto. Di mata Rin, tidak ada lagi secercah keraguan untuk melakukan langkah ini, dia sudah tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya menunggu, Rin bisa merasakan keberadaan Rinto yang sudah ada di pintu kamarnya dengan berpakaian ala _butler_ dan tampak menunggunya. Rinto yang mengerti bahwa keberadaannya sudah diketahui hanya mengatakan apa yang hendak dia katakan.

"_Princess_, sudah saatnya anda menemui mereka…" ujar Rinto dengan tenang.

Rin berbalik untuk menghadap Rinto dan hanya berkata, "Bawa aku kesana," ujar Rin tegas dengan menatap tajam Rinto.

Rinto yang merasakan perubahan pada diri Rin hanya memberikan hormat kepada _princess_ hatinya itu, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Rin yang berjalan mendekatinya memberikan tangan kanannya pada Rinto dan Rinto menerimanya dengan berkata, "Maafkan saya jika saya mengotori tangan bersih _princess_," ujar Rinto.

Saat itu juga, mereka sudah berada dekat dengan ruangan yang akan dipakai para Vampir untuk berpesta. Rin berdiri dengan tegap, menunggu hilangnya perasaan tidak enak karena harus berpindah tempat dengan kemampuan teleportasi, seraya Rinto memasuki aula pesta.

Meski tidak terlalu jauh, suara Rinto terdengar sangat jauh di telinga Rin. Setidaknya dia mampu mendengarkan Rinto yang berkata, "Yang Mulia Christina Rilianne von Achillea Millefolia, kini memasuki ruangan…"

Rin yang mendengarnya segera melakukan teleportasi lagi dengan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi segerombolan kelelawar dan memasuki ruangan. Saat dirinya berubah kembali ke sosok anak-anaknya, dia duduk di singgasana yang hanya miliknya sambil memperhatikan ratusan Vampir yang datang untuk memenuhi undangannya, yang kini sedang memberikan hormat kepadanya.

"Kami menyambut kedatangan Ratu Rilianne, dengan seluruh darah yang mengalir pada tubuh kami," ujar mereka serempak sambil memberikan hormat kepada Rin.

Rin tersenyum simpul lalu berkata, "Apakah di antara kalian tahu, kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini pada malam hari ini?" ujar Rin dengan melihat ke arah Vampir-vampir itu dengan tatapan sinis.

Semua Vampir melihat satu sama lain, karena mereka tidak mendapatkan kejelasan kenapa mereka dipanggil untuk datang terlebih lagi dengan ancaman _mati_. Mereka tampak gelisah karena takut jika Rin akan memberikan mereka aturan _lagi_.

Rin tersenyum simpul lalu dia berdiri untuk melihat semua vampir bawahannya yang tampak cemas, lalu dengan tenang dia berkata, "Jika kalian menganggap aku akan memberi kalian tambahan aturan mati, maka kalian salah… justru aku mengundang kalian semua kemari untuk tujuan yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan isi kepala kalian itu," ujar Rin dengan wibawanya.

Semua Vampir berhenti saling pandang dan melihat ke arah Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Memang, bagi Rin yang merupakan Ratu mereka, melihat apa yang mereka pikirkan adalah mudah, karena darahnya mengalir di nadi mereka yang sudah berhenti itu.

Rin menggigit ujung jarinya hingga setetes darahnya jatuh ke lantai dan dengan cepat membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di sekitar Rin. Para Vampir yang melihat darah Rin, meski hanya setetes, jatuh ke lantai melihat darah itu dengan ekspresi kelaparan.

Rin melihat vampir itu dengan sedikit jijik, saat tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi dewasa. Tubuhnya yang kekanak-kanakan kini menjadi lebih tinggi, tangannya yang tidak terlalu cocok untuknya berubah menjadi lebih indah. Kakinya yang pendek menjadi memanjang dan menjadi jauh lebih berbentuk dan mulus. Mata Rin yang awalnya berwarna biru _sapphire_ berubah menjadi warna ungu _amethyst_ dikarenakan efek bulan purnama kepadanya. Kini fisik Rin tidak lagi mencerminkan fisik seorang anak-anak, dan menjadi fisik seorang wanita tercantik di antara semua Vampir yang datang disana. Kecantikannya yang merupakan sebagian dari darah Vampir miliknya tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun di tempat itu. Oleh karena itulah semua Vampir yang ada disana tampak melongo melihat perubahan Rin itu, memang saat itu kekuatan Rin berada pada puncaknya.

Rin yang sudah mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang wanita menarik jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk pojokan dari aula di satu sisi hingga ke sisi lainnnya. Saat jari Rin bergerak, di bawah kaki para Vampir itu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sangat banyak. Rin kemudian segera berkata, "Atas nama penguasa Malam, aku, Christina Rilianne von Achillea Millefolia memutuskan, mulai saat ini, aku melepaskan semua aturan yang membelenggu semua Pemilik darahku, dengan syarat…" ujar Rin yang sengaja memotong perkataannya di tengah-tengah.

Para Vampir tampak ketakutan lagi karena Rin yang tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Tapi, Rin kemudian segera berkata, "…Mulai hari ini, semua Darahku akan melupakan siapa namaku, melupakan bagaimana wajahku, tidak dapat lagi mengatakan namaku meski hanya sedikit, dan tidak dapat memangsa manusia yang berada di rumahnya tanpa memiliki izin dari pemiliknya untuk memasuki rumah tersebut," sambung Rin.

Wajah para Vampir tampak kaget, tapi mereka sudah haus akan darah manusia, untuk memikirkan syarat tersebut. Rinto yang tampak tidak mau melupakan tentang Rin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dikarenakan sihir Rin yang membelenggunya.

Rin kemudian berkata lagi, "Setelah aturan ini kuberikan pada kalian… bagi kalian yang masih ingin melamarku, carilah banyak _Hitobashira_ untuk memenuhi taman mawarku. Bagi kalian yang menemukanku dan memberikanku mawar darah kalian yang terindah, aku akan menerima tawaran kalian," ujar Rin lagi.

Rin kemudian menaikkan jari telunjuknya ke atas, sebelum menariknya ke bawah untuk membuat garis lurus, lalu Rin berkata, "Aturan ditetapkan. Semoga… kalian selamat nantinya," ujar Rin sebelum menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua.

Setelah Rin pergi menghilang dari tempat itu, semua Vampir yang ada disana tanpa terkecuali, tidak lagi mengingat tentang Ratu mereka, kecuali bahwa hidup mereka tergantung padanya. Tapi, dengan kebebasan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan, para Vampir segera meninggalkan mansion untuk mendapatkan makanan utama yang sangat mereka sukai tapi sudah lama tidak mereka nikmati, yaitu, darah manusia.

* * *

Tapi, diantara Vampir yang segera menghilang untuk menikmati kebebasan mereka. Seorang Pelayan sekaligus kaki tangan Rin yang paling dipercayainya tetap tinggal di ruangan itu. Benar, Rinto tidak merasakan haus akan darah manusia, dia tidak membutuhkan darah seperti vampir-vampir lainnya, karena merekalah yang akan mencari untuknya, hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi Rin.

Meski dengan ingatan yang sangat kabur, Rinto merasakan singgasana di dekatnya yang awalnya diduduki oleh orang yang sangat penting baginya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kebencian karena harus menemani dia selama yang bisa dia ingat. Rinto hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, karena saat mereka bertemu kembali, yang Rinto rasakan hanyalah perasaan rindu yang meluap-luap.

"Princess… kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apakah Princess mengerti bahwa aku… sangat mencintai Princess…" gumam Rinto sambil merasakan singgasana itu.

Rinto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia masih belum boleh mencari Yang Mulia yang sangat dia cintai. Ini adalah perintahnya… dia harus bersabar… malam tidaklah panjang jika dibandingkan dengan hidupnya yang tidak bisa berakhir.

"Saya pasti… akan menemukan anda…"

* * *

Rin yang melarikan diri dari mansion tempat tinggalnya, berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Len. Rin berharap bahwa mereka masih belum begitu jauh. Menurut informasi yang dia dapatkan, mereka sudah berangkat semenjak matahari masih berada di langit. Seharusnya mereka masih belum begitu jauh…

Rin melayang di langit sambil memperhatikan tiap sudut wilayah itu dengan mata Vampirnya. Dia pasti bisa menemukannya, dia tidak mungkin tidak bisa menemukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari-cari, Rin menemukan kereta yang dinaiki Len dan keluarganya. Dengan kekuatannya yang dalam puncaknya malam itu, Rin segera mengejar kereta tersebut. Dalam sekejap, Rin sudah berada di jalan yang akan dilewati kereta tersebut. Saat Rin mampu mendengarkan suara derap langkah kaki kuda yang mendekat, Rin segera melihat ke arah kereta itu.

Dengan menahan perasaannya untuk mengontrol tubuhnya, Rin berbisik, "_Gomennasai_…"

* * *

Len dan Lenka yang berada di dalam kereta tampak sedang bermain-main dengan ibu mereka mengawasi kelakuan mereka. Dia melihat keluar dan merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu… _seseorang_… sedang merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Perasaan itu sungguh kuat hingga tanpa sadar dia menangis dalam diam. Dia menangis untuk menggantikan seseorang itu, karena dia tahu dia tidak boleh menangis. Pikiran yang menyimpan kenangan yang menyakitkan mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kami… memaafkanmu… jika itu merupakan keinginan yang benar-benar ingin kau jadikan kenyataan… lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan…" ujar Ibu Len dengan lirih. Dia melihat ke arah suaminya yang sedang mengendalikan laju kuda dengan mengirimkan pesan yang dia berikan untuk _seseorang _itu.

Suaminya melihat ke belakang sekilas dengan mata terbelalak, dia kemudian hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang diketahui orang lain. Dia tahu bahwa leluhurnya telah menyiksa seseorang dengan melanggar janji mereka, dan orang tersebut masih hidup hingga sekarang. Dia harus membantu orang itu mewujudkan janji mereka… sebagai ganti dari leluhurnya.

"Ini yang terbaik… aku harap, semoga kalian bisa memaafkan keputusannya… dia sudah terluka terlalu lama…" gumam Ayah Len dengan melihat ke depan.

Dia bisa melihat, _seseorang _itu sedang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan yang menyimpan kesedihan. Ini adalah hal yang harus dilakukan… ini adalah takdir yang harus mereka lalui… hingga hari dimana dia bisa tidur dengan tenang…

* * *

Len melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri dengan tatapan dingin di hadapannya, dengan wajah ketakutan. Di hadapannya, kedua orang tuanya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, dan di tangannya, adiknya, Lenka, sudah memejamkan matanya dan sudah tidak bernafas kembali.

Perasaan Len bercampur-campur saat ini. Dia ingin melawan wanita itu, tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak mampu digerakkan. Tapi, dia membenci wanita itu, karena dia merenggut nyawa orang yang disayanginya. Dia ingin membalasnya… tapi dia tidak bisa membalas…

Wanita itu melirik ke arah Len dengan menampakkan taring panjang yang berada di mulutnya yang kini berlumuran darah. Dia kemudian berkata, "Aah, jadi masih ada yang hidup rupanya…" ujar wanita itu sambil menjilat bekas darah yang ada di ujung jarinya.

Len bergerak mundur saat wanita itu melangkah maju, hal itu terus terulang, hingga punggung Len menabrak sisa dari kereta mereka yang telah dihancurkan dan kini terbakar, meski bagian yang Len tabrak tidak memiliki bekas bakaran tersebut. Bahkan kuda yang tadinya ada disana sudah tergeletak tanpa nyawa juga dengan kondisi yang tidak patut dikatakan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat…" ujar Len sambil memeluk adiknya erat-erat.

"Kau takut? Atau kau benci?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin di telinga Len.

Len meraba-raba apapun yang ada disekitarnya, berusaha untuk mencari senjata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, dia mungkin tahu, tapi tidak mau memikirkannya.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, dengan wanita itu menjadi selangkah makin dekat dengannya, Len mengingat pisau pemberian Rin yang dia dapatkan tempo hari. Len memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya, dan menemukan bahwa benda-benda pemberian Rin masih ada disana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Len menarik Pisau yang dia dapatkan dan menodongkannya pada wanita itu, "Jangan mendekat!" ujar Len dengan menahan pisaunya mati-matian meski tangannya terus menerus bergetar.

Wanita itu berhenti sebentar, lalu dengan senyum liciknya dia menepis pisau yang ada di tangan Len sehingga menancap di pohon yang tumbuh di sekeliling mereka. Dia kemudian berkata, "Senjata yang bagus… tidak akan berguna jika dimainkan oleh anak-anak…" ujarnya.

Mata Len terbelalak lebar, saat wanita itu sudah tepat berada di hadapannya. Tangan wanita itu yang bergerak ke atas, diterangi oleh cahaya api yang masih berkobar di belakangnya, dan juga cahaya bulan yang berwarna kemerahan bagaikan memberikan isyarat akan kejadian yang sekarang terjadi di hadapannya.

_Aku akan mati…seperti keluargaku…_ pikir Len saat dia melihat kuku panjang yang tumbuh di jarinya itu. Len melemparkan pandangannya pada orangtuanya yang mati dengan memeluk orang yang mereka cintai satu sama lain. _Setidaknya… aku bisa bertemu mereka semua nanti…_

Wanita itu tersenyum licik melihat Len yang tampak ketakutan. Dia sudah melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat itu. hanya butuh… sedikit dorongan.

Len melihat wanita itu menurunkan tangannya, dan dengan wajah yang tampak kejam di mata Len, wanita itu berkata, "Kubiarkan kau lolos… sebentar lagi akan ada yang pergi kemari… lagipula sepertinya lebih menarik jika kau mengejarku untuk membunuhku demi orang-orang ini," ujarnya.

Saat Len mampu memproses perkataan wanita itu, wanita itu sudah pergi melayang dengan menggunakan sepasang sayap kelelawar yang tampak indah namun kejam bagaikan iblis.

Perlahan-lahan, pandangan Len menjadi kabur… di akhir kesadarannya, yang dia ingat hanyalah mata _Amethyst_ yang memandangnya seperti es, dan juga rambut berwarna Emas yang memancarkan perasaan keji. Tapi, Len kini mengetahui bahwa dia… harus mengejarnya… dan membalaskan orang tuanya… pada _Vampir_ itu…

* * *

Rin bersembunyi di balik semak belukar yang berada jauh dari tempat kejadian itu. Dia melihat tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah berwarna merah segar. Rin terduduk sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Maafkan aku… maaf…" ujarnya sambil menangis meratapi tindakannya yang membuat orang tersiksa. Rin sangat menyukai manusia… semua hal yang dilakukan oleh manusia merupakan sesuatu yang indah di matanya…

"Maafkan aku…" isak Rin sambil menutupi wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin dilihat siapapun saat ini. Karena sekarang dia hanyalah… sendiri…

Setelah cukup lama menangis, Rin masih belum bisa tenang. Dia merasa sangat bersalah, meski dia tahu bahwa ini harus dilakukannya, dialah yang harus melakukannya.

Tapi, Rin dikagetkan dengan erangan lemah yang berasal dari sisinya. Rin spontan menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang dibawanya kini tampak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Dengan cepat, Rin menghapuskan air matanya dan menghilangkan darah yang melekat padanya dengan menggunakan sihir. Malam masih sangat panjang dan itu juga termasuk dengan kekuatannya.

Seseorang itu membuka matanya perlahan, lalu dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba menganalisis keadaan, dia kemudian melihat Rin yang ada di sampingnya, masih dengan wujud dewasanya. Dia nyaris berteriak karena takut, tapi dia teringat akan sesuatu yang baru saja dia lihat di dalam mimpinya… sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukannya…

Rin tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu tidak berteriak, dan hanya melihatnya. Selama beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara orang itu yang berkata, "Kau… vampir bukan?" ujarnya dengan pelan.

Rin melihat ke arah lain, lalu dia berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" ujar Rin dengan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Orang itu hanya diam, lalu dia melihat ke arah lain. Terjadi keheningan lagi diantara mereka, hingga Rin berkata, "Apa kau… tidak membenciku? Dan membenci dirimu sendiri? Kenyataan bahwa kau sekarang ada padaku dan masih bangun bukankah…" Rin tidak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya sendiri. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi… dengan membuat seorang 'Rinto' lagi.

Orang itu hanya menggeleng pelan, dia kemudian berkata, "Itu karena… kau menangis untuk kami… dan semua orang…" ujarnya.

Rin melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut. Wajahnya seakan berkata "Bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya sebelum kau bangun,"

Orang itu kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku… Lenka, Kagamine Lenka!" ujar orang itu dengan bersemangat.

Rin terbelalak namun dengan segera membalas senyum dari orang di sebelahnya. Rin kemudian berkata, "Rin… Christina Rilianne von Achillea Millefolia"

* * *

**Oke, sekarang chapter ini sudah selesai. Aaah, akhirnya selesai juga! Mulai chapter depan, mungkin kalian akan udah gak akan melihat **_**Rilianne**_**. *Ahem* Jadi, Introduction cerita sudah selesai, sehingga mulai chapter depan, Arc pertama dan (semoga) terakhir akan dimulai! Jangan lupa untuk RnR~**


End file.
